rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hest
Hest, full name Hestelvio Ayark Osyainya' Elchefadero',goes by hworin, a children story tale charectar is a character played by the user known as hworin f Notes. Him and his family are Hehvarlocks, a custom race. This race ages slowly, keeping a young look and a young mind. description family history Jundark Osyainya was the husband of the late Etta Ayark and Fantana Elchefadero and fathered seven children: five boys and three girls, two of whom are true blood to ayark and four to Fantana. The family of osyainya. Family of hehvarlocks, blood of the clan vestarlyons. Father: Jundark Osyainya: (389) (deceased at 226) First mother: Etta Ayark: (384) (deaceased at 194 ) Second mother: Fantana: Elchefadero 345 (unknown) Grand-father: Arcratica Osyainya (784) (unknown) Grand-mother: Befalny Verconister (765) (unknown) First born: darnyin , male , (234) (unknown) Second born: hestelvio , male , 230 (alive) third born: elcarto, male , 219 (deceased) fourth born: arinartya , female , 218 (alive) fith born: salanartio , male, 216 (alive) sixth born: lanthrinya , female, 215 (deceased ) seventh born: exsalya , male , 199 (alive) An Angel Is Born Jundark was wed to Etta and birthed darnyin, later she was inpregnated with hestelvio and died at birth, hestelvio was cut out of her womb and was branded death born , the elders of the family insisted the child be killed but jundark protested and went against belief to protect his son,but the elders told them he was a bad omen that would bring bad fortune to the family, but Jundark ignored them and treated him the same as Darnyin. Jundark later remarried to a human women he met when he was on a ship travaling back from karamja, she was a fair women, blonde and beutifull. she showed disgust to Jundarks eldist children and favourd her own children more. Growing up Hestelvio being a death born had a troubled life, his granparents not treating him like a child but like a worm. hestelvio pulled through and hardend his brotherhood and freindship with darnyin. They played and proved loyal to eachother time and time again and stood as one. when his father remaried and the new human wife had child, the attention was put into the newborn, and the newborn grew up and followed in his mothers footseps, showing disgust to the eldist brothers, but after finding out what hestelvio was branded, took that against him and teased him brutaly. As the years dreged on and Fantana (the new wife) had more children and the hatred on the eldist brothers grew more, the only ones that cared for them was there father and the youngest daughter lanthrinya. Hestelvio showed affection to lanthrinya as they bonded very well together as lanthrinya was a very short and petite girl and was teased by the others. Hestelvio and his brother trained with eachother with play swords every day, they would go out exploring together, they would go hunting together, they were allways together. Hest was also trained in the clan arts of fire magicks, obviously he was taught basic air magicks aswell, he had fun developing his skills and his father said when he was ready they would try to focus on his telakinectic skills. Name day Hestelvio had some good memories. On his 15th year he was of age and the first sign of his wings forming were there. his father was so proud, he threw a celebration to his name, there were all types of his favourite treats. And at the middle of the celebration Hestelvio was awarded with a chakram,an ancient weapon givin to the hehvarlocks when they came of age. Hestelvio embraced his father and looked in awe at the perfection of the weapon. The rim lined with eranium, a very hard rare metal used in there realm, with a body of light soft steel."i love it" jundark smiled, "remember its a tool, not a toy" "yes father." He showed his brother and his brother took out his own chakram. "This is so cool, now we both have them!" hest said gleefully. "yeah! and soon enough we could both be flying hunting down seagulls!" The boys laughed. There joyness drew on untill morning and they held out for yet more years. The Death Of Love One cold winter night, in the early hours of morning a group of highwaymen, 9 strong, took news of the outsiders house, 3 broke in and started looting while the rest secured the perimiter but junndark and most of the others woke to the rustle, but he brandished his blade mortem ,the swords blade apearing from the air with a green glow, and climbed down stairs with a roar of anger as he started swinging his sword about, this way and that, choping and slicing clearing the interior as he charged out side, he cut off hands and limbs but never thought of a bowman, after being deflected from a blow he lifted his sword, the same time hestelvio and darnyin ran out of the house after there father, the bowman shot, the arrow peirced his chest and he stood still, the man in front of him swung his axe at his rib and stuck. As jundark fell,the two boys screamed and sprinted foward, daryin tackeling the bowman and hestelvio king hitting the axe man, he turned to his dyeing father and bent over his body. "Father!...father no.....no..please dont go..." hestelvio cried as his brother joined him. "we can fix this!..please...please.." darnyin sobbed. "hestelvio...daryin....my children.....*he coughed up blood*..daryin...my eldist...courage be at your heart...blood of my blood...i hand give you mortem *as he handed him his blade* let this be bound to *he coughed again*...you.....hestelvio...*He reached to his necklace and ripped it off* symbol of our people..wear it proud..*he coughed again..blood pouring out* i...love...i...love...you...*his voice dyeing low*..all...." "No!......Noooooo!" daryin cried out in anger, as the rest of the family came from the house. "Dad" the children cried.....the tears welling in there eyes....as the...sadness filled the night. After the death and the funeral the new wife was now fulling in controll of the family and it became even harder for darnyin and hestelvio to survive. The departure Note: hest and daryin would look like old teens by now. The death of jundark brought hestelvio to a dark shadow of his former self. He would deal with hate from everyone but darnyin and lanthrinya. One day sitting down reading a book the eldist of Fantanas children elcarto moved in front of him with a sword, elcarto loved to annoy hestelvio, "hey hesty....hey...are you reading? hahaha..whats wrong with you? come on fight me...." he poked at hestelvios head with the tip of his sword, a painfull anoyance,"come on..or are you scared.....cant fight huh..i gueses thats why father was killed..because you couldent protect him!" Hestelvio looked down in his book. He new if he hurt elcarto he would be punished badly by fantana."FIGHT ME!..COME ON FIGHT ME! YOU BASTARD! COME ON PROVE TO ME YOUR NOT JUST A SUCKLING HELPLESS WHELP!" there was a pause "shut up" hestelvio whisperd but he quickly bit his lip, wanting to take back his words obviosly fed up with elcarto. "What did you say?....shut...up?.....SHUT UP?!" he slaped hestelvio "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he slaped him again. "JUST WAIT UNTILL FANTANA FINDS OUT"he tried to slap him again hestelvios left hand caught the blow. Elcarto screamed with rage and slashed at hestelvios head, he ducked but the blade caught him on the ear and cut off a peice of his earloab. Hestelvio put his hand to his ear and whelped in pain. "Ha....see...you are WEAK....I PISS ON YOUR WEAKNESS.....YOU SHOULD OF BEEN KILLED AS A BABY... YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THAT BITCH ETTA!" Hestelvio had enough, he graped Elcartos throat, pushing his thumbs into the middle, Elcarto dropped to his knees "never...issult my mother or father again" he watched the life leave Elcartos eyes as he let go and the lifeless body droped to the floor. Hestelvio then canme to relisation of what he had just done "no....no...no no no no no no no, i didnt..i didnt" He ran to his room and started packing his things, he heard his new mother scream, they found the body he thought. Clothes, chakrum, cloak, food, shortsword, knife, all that he needed. he was just opening the door to exit his room when he found darnyin waiting at the door with lanthrinya."thought you would leave without me huh?....i know that was you who killed him,you really messed up this time, dont worry...i hated him" hestelvio tried to force a smile but he just burst out "it was an accient i swear!.....just let me go...im just a bad oman" darnyin frowned. "i know this isnt you talking....if you want to go...me and linthy are coming with you" Hest looked at them with confusion, they were taking all of this supprisingly well but he didnt question it, he new that anything was better than living here. "fine but we leave tonight". daryin coughed, "how about now?" he held up a suitcase "i new we would be leaving" lanthrinya giggled."come on lets go!" she tugged on his arm and they went for the door. Nobody stoped them, nobody wanted them, they left for a new life. A new life? The three kids moved towards the city of varrock, they thought they would find riches and fortune there, but soon saw that they could not afford to stay in any nice place. They looked for a cheap place to stay but in the end found an abandoned shack and made home, hoping it was not anyones. The night was cold, darnyin was up late again, he liked to wander through the streets to clear his mind, hestelvio was by a small fire in a wooden shack, the smoke so thin it was hardly noticable, by his side was lanthrinya, resting her small head on his chest, with hests hand flowing through her smooth hair. "hestelvio..." she said quietly with affection her hand holding tight to him. "will we ever find a place to call home?" hestelvio moved his head to her forehead and kissed it softly. "we will.....we will......." night crepted in. The next morning he was awoken by Darnyin burping. He was up early, unusual "good morning brother....guese what i found" he grinned, he held up a peice of parchment, hest looked at it blury eyed."its a job opening....at the fletchers........we can make some cash!" hest looked up at him and sighed "alright" they both got up and dressed and completely forgot about lanthrinya, leaving her sleeping. There they were both sitting down on stools polishing off shafts and glueing on feathers. "you know hest...i thought this would be more fun..." hest chuckled "fun?....how could you think this would possibly be fun!?" he said with a smile, they both started laughing. "well at least were getting paid, thats the main thing." Hest was actually enjoying himself. Untill darnyin asked."so....what got into you...i mean.......k....killing Elcarto and all..." The joy was suddenly sucked out of him. "please dont go there brother" Darnyin felt bad, and there work was then done in silence for the rest of the day. When they got home they found lanthrinya sitting down reading ''The guide to dwarven history ii. she closed and scoweld at them. " ''Where have you guys been? you just left me here all alone....i hope you have a good reason" Darnyin held up a sack of coppers. "thats a good reason i reckon" she got up and gave hest a hug. "so...how did ya get it? hmmm you..steal it?" hest looked at her confused. "steal it...why would i...never mind, no we worked at the fletchers making arrows, that guy goes balistic if you glue them just a little bit out of place" Darnyin laughed. "yeah and he has a mean swing too" they all laughed. They continued to work day after day, saving up a little bit each time. One early morning with everyone safely sleeping, hestelvio got up and went outside with his book, he slowly climbed the two story building infront of his shack, once he got to the top he laid on his back and watched the sunrise. He heard wood break, he jumped in suprise and quickly looked down to find three guards rustling through the shack door. "Oi what are you doing in here!? You dont belong here!" the tall guard said as he flipped a table and brought his sword to daryins neck. "get up...., you're coming with me, we dont accept squatters in this place" he graped daryin and dragged him along. The second guard tried to gran lanthrinya but she screamed and slaped him, he threw her to the ground and the two guards grabed her and draged her screaming body along. They bound darnyins hand with rope and lanthrinya kicked the tall guard in the shin, they slaped her and pushed her on the ground hard, he lifter her by her hair and was about to slap her again when they heard hestelvio shout. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" he glided down with his mature black wings. He kicked the tall guard in the face, grabing the guards sword and holding it to his neck. "step away from my sister and this man will not be harmed" the second guard moved towards hest while the third held onto lanthrinya. "you dont know what ya doing kid...let him go...now!" Hest was quick to move, he slit the guards throat and thrust the blade into the stomach of the second. the third guard threw his siter to the floor and charged.The guards axe wacked hests sword out of his hands, he then again swung his axe down, hest moved to the right and tackled the guard to the floor and continued to throw brutal blows to the mans face, over and over. His sister watched in horrer as hest turned his face into a bloody pulp. "Hest stop!....hes allready dead!" Hest shudderd and looked at his bloody hand, he had crushed his face in. "we have to go...we cant stay here..." Darnyin sighed. allright, lumbridge, i hear they have a problem with goblins and a few houses have been overuned" lanthrinya looked glassy eyed at hest and the dead man."right...you pack the things..just..give me a second..." hest said, as they left he started to loot the bodies, taking about 5 coppers and took the smallest guards chaimale, he took back his blade and went back to the shack. They left, bound to a path to lumbridge. "you know what i hate hest?" hest looked up at his brother as they walked. "what?" there was a pause. "walking....i hate walking....i wish we could just fly...but lanthrinya doesnt have any wings" lanthrinya scoweld at darnyin, "thats not my fault.....im not of age..and i dont even know if i will grow wings...." hest looked foward and just kept walking, he looked foward and turned around. "hey..i think this is a toll road...wanna go around or just pay?" pay they both said. They walked to the man standing on the road. "eight coppers for each a ya" he said in a gruff tone, his pole axe in his left hand and his right hand outstretched for the payment. eight copper each? he thought. He pulled out 20 coppers. The guard looked up and glared. "thats all we have, please let us through" lanthrinya pleaded."no...no cash...no pass" Darnyin kicked the dust, "damnit it! Let us pass!" The guard was supprised at his outburst. "Look kid i dont make the rules, just leave" Hest and Darnyin looked at eachother in front of the man, and at the same instant the both turned and threw a punch at the mans face, he droped to the floor and lanthrinya screamed. "Seriously guys...just...we could ahve sneaked around or somthing.....but...never mind lets just go" And so they went, yet again finding an unsued house. A Theif Is a Theif No jobs were open, so as alot of people do, they became theives, working together....with great risk of death. They survived for two years without getting caught. Alot of things have happend, they pimped up there cabin and have offically bought the property. one day hest and darnyin were out looking for some easy pickings. They were sitting in between two buildings looking at the people pass. Suddenly the felt a hand on there shoulders and turned to see a bulk talkk man behind them, he pushed them down. He recognised him, they stole from him and he must have found out it was them, he cant live hestelvio thought. Hest bit into the mans leg, he fell, hest jumped onto his chest and heatbutted him, Darnyin was amazed at his quick reaction, hest put his fingers into the mans eyes, twisting and he then pulled out his dagger and stabed into the mans throat over and over. later that night when lanthrinya was out on a walk, Darnyin and hestelvio had a talk. "hest...you cant keep doing this, i mean..what are you thinking?!......just killing anyone you aposes us?.....thats not what father would have wanted" hest glared at him. "how dare you use father against me!" Darnyin sighed. "hest...im not trying to hurt you..i just want you to stop this.....death....think about lanthrinya.....just..for the safety of our lives i beg of you...stop..." Hest growled and went to bed early, thinking over what his brother said. He had a dream that night. not a normal one, he was there , inside the dream. He looked at his hands, fuzy, he looked around, only blackness, then the land spread out, water, land, sand, sky. he was in the middle of everything, he saw his sister and brother, wispy jumping around having fun, then he saw himslef, walking up to his siblings with a trail of darkness behind him, it churned up the sky and surounded his sibblings. Death it whispered and he woke up sweaty. Death whispers Him and his brother started getting back on track, hest would go out and try make some cash and Darnyin would stay in and read, looking after lanthrinya. Hest never saw this coming, but as he turned his head and saw smoke filling the sky. He ran, and as he feard his house was ablaze, he ran towards the house and entered the hellfull house, he found everything toppled and burnt, he saw his brother on the floor but his sister was nowhere to be seen, he dragged his brother outside and went back in to search for his sister. Nowhere, nowhere, nowhere. The house started to crumble and hest quickly jumped out, only with minor burns. He lifted up darnyin. "Where is lanthrinya....come on brother tell me" Darnyin coughed. "nice to see you too....i dont know who they were....bandits...must of known you.....they..they..took..her...fled....to ..whats it called?.....that sandy place" he chuckled, then coughed. "i know what you mean brother....ill give you an hour to recover..then we must get her" Hest already had all his valuable gear outside the house in a hidden chest, as well did darnyin. Hest put on his iron chest chain mail, grabed his shortsword and knife aswell as is chakram. Darnyin took mortem and a dagger as with his leather tunic. They set off seeking there sister, asking questions here and there, they came across a liqure store and eyed out a rather gruff and deadly looking man, short beard and a bandana across his head, they waited till he headed down an ally. CRACK! across the head, knocking him to the ground, they pointed there blades at him, you there....you anything of a girl named lanthrinya, his eyes opend at the name, hest punched him in the jaw, "TELL US!" he spat out blood. "allright..allright just dont hurt me....im with fillys boys.....you were in that house in lummy yeah?...we set on fire yeah....took her to develrah hideout....up north just a bit.....ok i told you now let me go..." hest shoved him away and the man whisperd. "punk ass kids...." darnyin turned and kicked him in the back of the head and his head smashed into the wall next to him, blood splaterd the wall. "punk ass my ass, come on hest" Category:Characters Category:Male